


Horrorfilm következményekkel

by Andro



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri és Wolfram horrorfilmet néznek, aminek megvannak a következményei. Egy kis szösszenet tőlem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrorfilm következményekkel

Yuuri nem is értette, hogy tudta magát rávenni arra, hogy megnézze ”AZT” a filmet, amitől eddig mindenkit kivert a víz. Ennek is Murata volt az oka, aki addig duruzsolt Wolfram fülébe, míg a szőke végül parancsba adta neki, a Maou-nak, hogy márpedig meg fogják nézni a Kört. A horrorfilmet, amit senki sem nézett meg önszántából. A fekete hajú fiatal természetesen próbált ellenkezni, észérveket felhozni, de mintha a falnak beszélt volna. Szőke jegyese, nem mellékesen egész Shin Makoku leghevesebb személyiségű tűzhasználó mazokuja semmilyen érvet nem fogadott el, hanem kötötte az ebet a karóhoz. Így Yuurinak nem nagyon volt más választása, mint végül elhozni jegyesét a Földre, hogy megnézzék azt az átokverte horrorfilmet, ami ellen a fiú minden idegszálával tiltakozott.  
– Nyápic vagy, Yuuri! – jelentette ki Wolfram, majd keresztbe fonta két karját a mellkasa előtt. – Mit félsz egy ostoba kitalált történettől? Te mondta, hogy nem léteznek szellemek, ez pedig csak egy film, nem igaz? Nincs köze a valósághoz, ugye? – húzta össze a szemeit a szőke, mintha azt próbálta volna meg kitalálni, hogy Yuuri hazudott-e neki, vagy sem.

Az említett csak sóhajtott, de mintha egy kis bizonytalanságot vélt volna kihallani a másik hangjából. Vajon az egykori herceg tényleg elhitte, hogy kitalált történetről van szó, vagy pedig nem volt egészen biztos benne és megerősítést várt? Akárhogy is, Yuuri és Murata voltak azok a személyek, nem számítva Mikot, Yuuri anyját, akiknek a szőke démon bármit elhitt a világon. De ha arról volt szó, akkor Yuuri szava nyomott a legtöbbet a latban, és a japán tinédzser tudta ez.  
– Igen, ez egy kitalált történet – mondta Yuuri, mire úgy tűnt, Wolfram megnyugodott. – De attól még ijesztő, és semmi kedvem ilyesmit nézni.   
– Megígérted! – morogta Wolfram, miközben a kanapéra telepedett, és várakozóan nézett a királyra. – Megszeged a szavad?  
– Nem, és igazából te harcoltad ki ezt az egészet – adta meg magát a fiú, miközben betette a lemezt a lejátszóba.  
Így volt, Wolfram addig akaratoskodott, míg a Maou végül beadta a derekát. Bár nem értette, miért nem nézhették meg a filmet mondjuk fényes nappal, amikor valószínűleg utána egyiküknek sem lehetett volna rémálma. De nem, Wolfram erősködött, hogy Murata azt mondta, egy horrort éjjel, sötétben kell nézni, mert úgy sokkal hangulatosabb. Még szerencse, hogy csak ketten voltak otthon. Shouri Svájcban volt Bobbal, hogy beletanuljon a földi Maou-ságba, Miko és Shouma pedig második nászútjukon vettek részt valahol Hawaii-on. Yuuri nem is bánta, utálta volna, ha az egész családja azt látja, hogy egy ostoba film közben reszket, mint a nyárfalevél. Wolfram nem számított, őt már úgysem tudta meglepni szinte semmivel. Ráadásul, most, hogy a fiú jól belegondolt, hosszú idő után ez volt az első alkalom, hogy teljesen kettesben maradtak. Shin Makokuban egymást érték a politikai találkozók, megbeszélések, bálok, a kalandok, amelyeken az egész csapat részt vett, a Földön pedig rendszerint Miko és Shouri nem hagyták őt élni. Horrorfilm ide, horrorfilm oda, Yuuri kifejezetten élvezte, hogy most senki sem abajgatja őket, és nyugton lehetnek. Habár, a dupla fekete jól emlékezett, Günter valósággal kiborult, amikor Yuuri közölte vele, hogy néhány napra hazajön és a tanácsadó a földre vetve magát sírva rimánkodott, hogy hadd jöjjön velük. Még azt is Yuuri szemére vetette, hogy bizonyára gyűlöli őt, amiért menekül előle. Yuuri már majdnem megsajnálta, amikor Gwendal egy határozott mozdulattal a grabancánál fogva megragadta a lila hajú mazokut és kivonszolta a szobából. És a fiú legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, ő maga még csak meg sem lepődött, hiszen majdhogynem ez a jelenet szinte már mindennaposnak számított a Vérszerződés Várban.

– Meddig vacakolsz, még nyápic? – Wolfram türelmetlen hangja kirángatta a fekete hajú fiút a gondolataiból. Mikor felnézett, a szőke igencsak mérgesen, összefont karokkal nézett rá, miközben kényelmesen hátradőlt a kanapén. – Ha így haladsz, sosem nézzük meg a filmet, pedig a Nagy Bölcs azt mondta, hogy korszakalkotó, akármit is jelentsen ez.  
Yuuri nem válaszolt, csak a fejét csóválta. Wolfram sokszor használt olyan szavakat, amiknek az értelmét nem ismerte, és a Maou újfent elátkozta Muratát, amiért pont ezzel kellett elhúznia az egykori herceg előtt a mézesmadzagot.  
– Ne hívj nyápicnak! – vágott végül vissza mérgesen Yuuri, mikor végre sikerült beüzemelnie a lejátszót. – De előre megmondom, én szóltam! Ha később félni fogsz, ne engem okolj!  
– Nem vagyok gyáva! – mondta önérzetesen a szőke olyan hangon, mintha már maga a puszta feltételezés is halálosan sértené, majd kissé arrébb húzódott, hogy a jegyese mellé tudjon ülni. – A Nagy Bölcs nem ajánlana nekem túl félelmetes dolgot.  
Yuuri a szemeit forgatta, de egy szót sem szólt. Ő figyelmeztette Wolframot, ha nem hisz neki, az az ő baja. Végül ő maga is hátradőlt, hagyta, hogy Wolfram a vállára hajtsa a fejét, és elindította a filmet.

~*~

Yuuri érezte, hogy Wolfram mozgolódik, és ő maga sem volt túlzottan nyugodt. A film tényleg félelmetes volt, nemcsak a videokazetta, vagy az utána következő telefoncsörgés miatt, de magának a történetnek az egész hangulata nyomott és dermesztő volt. A Maou a szőkére nézett, akinek arcán tisztán látszott a feszültség. Wolfram félt, de be nem vallotta volna, ahhoz túlontúl büszke és makacs volt. Ahogy magán érezte Yuuri pillantását, egyből megemberelte magát, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha az ilyesfajta történet teljesen mindennapos lett volna. Elvégre Shinou legendáin nőtt fel, és abban is történtek elég hajmeresztő dolgok. De más hallani, és más látni, ezt már ő is tudta. Ennek ellenére Wolfram próbált úgy tenni, mintha az ilyesfajta film teljesen hétköznapi dolog lett volna. Azonban a szíve hevesen dobogott, az arca elsápadt, és visszafojtotta a lélegzetét is az ijesztőbb jelenetek közben. A teste enyhén megremegett, amikor megérezte Yuuri bizonytalan ölelését, és mikor felnézett, ugyanazt a feszültséget látta a japán fiú arcán, amit ő maga is érzett. Kezdte érezni, hogy talán a Maou-nak mégis igaza volt, és nem kellett volna erőltetnie annyira a mozizást, ám most már nem fordulhatott vissza. Kíváncsi volt a történet végére, hogy vajon az újságíró hölgy és az a férfi legyőzik-e Sadakót és megszabadítják-e tőle a világot.

Éppen ott jártak, amikor Reiko és Ryuuji éppen Sadako anyja után kutatnak, amikor hirtelen vártalan zaj hasított keresztül a házon. A telefon volt az, és mind Yuuri, mind Wolfram akkorát sikított ijedtében, amekkorát nem szégyellt. Jó néhány másodpercbe telt, mire rájöttek a hang forrására, majd a japán fiatal remegő kézzel nyomta meg a DVD megállító gombját, és az étkezőben elhelyezett, még mindig csengő készülék felé nézett. Aztán Wolframra, aki ugyanúgy meg volt rémülve, mint ő maga. Teltek a másodpercek, de a telefon kitartóan csengett, mígnem Yuuri dobogó szívvel, falfehér arccal állt fel.  
– Yuuri… – hallotta meg maga mögött a szőke mazoku halk, félelemmel teli hangját. – Ki… ki lehet az?  
– Nem tudom – válaszolta a démonkirály. – Fel kéne venni, nem? – kérdezte tanácstalanul.  
– És… mi van, ha… ha… – Wolfram előbb Yuurira, majd a képernyőre nézett. De hát a Kör csak egy ostoba kitalált történet volt, nem? – Yuuri… ne vedd fel! – szólalt meg újra a démon, ahogy jegyese elindult a készülék felé.  
Wolfram aggodalommal telve figyelte, ahogy a dupla fekete a telefon felé sétál. Mintha lassított felvételt nézett volna, vagy talán csak Yuuri mozgott lassan. Nem tudta, de rettentően félt. Mi van, ha a történet igaz és Sadako mégis létezik? Mi van, ha hét nap múlva mindketten meghalnak, mert megnézték a filmet? De hát ez lehetetlen, Yuuri azt mondta, hogy nincsenek szellemek. Úgy érezte, fel kéne állnia, és Yuuri után kéne mennie, elvégre a jegyese és meg kell védenie. De egy bosszúszomjas szellemmel még ő sem bírna el. Végül felállt, de meg kellett kapaszkodnia, mert majdnem elesett, annyira reszketett a félelemtől. Aztán tétova léptekkel elindult Yuuri után, aki éppen akkor ért oda a még mindig csörgő telefonhoz. A király hátranézett, és fekete szemei szembetalálták magukat egy aggodalmas smaragdzöld szempárral. A telefont viszont fel kellett venni, mert az igen kitartóan csörgött, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha el akarna hallgatni, amíg valaki fel nem veszi a kagylót. A japán fiú végül bizonytalan kézzel a kagyló felé nyúlt, és magán érezte Wolfram halálra vált pillantását.

– Yuuri… – hallott egy halk hangot is hozzá a szőkétől, de nagy levegőt vett, és felvette azt a nyavalyás telefont, amely azonnal abbahagyta a csörgést. – Ha… Halló? – szólt bele bizonytalan hangon, miközben a háttérben Wolfram jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet az idegességtől.  
– Yuuri, végre! – hallatszott Shouri hangja, mire szóban forgó fiú megkönnyebbülten rogyott a padlóra. Wolfram azonmód odarohant hozzá, attól való félelmében, hogy valami baj van, és megfogta a jegyese vállát, aggodalmas tekintetét az ébenszín szempárba fúrva. – Mi tartott ennyi ideig?  
– Shouri? – kérdezett vissza tétován Yuuri, Wolfram pedig csak pislogott mellette, mint bagoly a fán. – Miért hívtál? Itt már majdnem éjfél van.  
– Biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy semmi olyasmit nem csináltok odahaza, ami miatt aggódnom kéne – hallatszott az idősebb Shibuya fiú kioktató hangja, aki ezúttal figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy az öccse nem szólította őt bátyusnak, ahogy az illett volna. Yuuri a szemeit forgatta, de a félelme még nem múlt el egészen. – MI tartott ennyi ideig, vagy tíz percig csörgött a telefon, mire felvettétek.  
– Ööö… – A japán fiú a szőkére nézett, miközben valami kifogást keresett. – Kinn voltunk és… izé… néztük a csillagokat. Egyébként is miért gondoltad, hogy bármit is csinálnánk? A tény, hogy anyáék nincsenek itthon és csak ketten vagyunk idehaza Wolframmal…  
– HOGYAN?! – Shouri akkorát ordított, hogy Yuuri rémülten tartotta el a fülétől a kagylót. A következő szóáradatot pedig mindkét fiú tisztán hallhatta. – HOGY KÉPZELTED, HOGY EGYEDÜL MARADSZ AZZAL A SZŐKE ISTENCSAPÁSÁVAL?! MI VAN, HA KIHASZNÁLJA A HELYZETET?! ENNYI ESZED SINCS, YUURI?! ANYÁÉK HOGY HAGYHATTAK OTT VELE KETTESBEN?! ÉS EGYÉBKÉNT IS…  
Shouri sosem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Wolfram dühtől villogó szemekkel kapta ki párja kezéből a kagylót, majd tette vissza a helyére. A fekete hajú fiatalnak nem kellett az egykori hercegre néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, Wolfram fortyog az indulattól. Sosem kedvelte túlzottan Shourit, de ezek a megjegyzések sértették őt, és a japán fiú nem tudta, hogy mit is csináljon. Abban pedig nem kételkedett, hogy Shouri felül az első reggeli gépre, és hazajön, hogy úgymond, szemmel tartsa őket. Talán nem kellett volna szólnia arról, hogy édes kettesben maradtak, hiszen amúgy sem történt semmi, nem igaz? Azon kívül, hogy halálra rémültek egy filmen. 

– Nézzük meg a film végét! – indítványozta Wolfram, és Yuuri érezte a hangján, hogy erősen igyekszik lenyelni, amit Shouri mondott. – Kíváncsi vagyok rá, legyőzik-e Sadako szellemét.  
– Biztos, hogy látni akarod? – kérdezte óvatosan Yuuri, akinek most már ténylegesen elment a kedve mindentől, de Wolfram olyan tekintettel nézett rá, hogy nem mert ellenkezni. – Hát, jó – vont vállat.  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy Wolfram csak azért nem mondott semmit Shourira, mert a fiú a következő földi Maou volt, és a szőke legalább annyira tisztelte őt – bár ezt sosem mondta, vagy mutatta volna ki -, mint Muratát. Végül a Maou ismét helyet foglalt a jegyese mellett, és elindította a félbe maradt filmet. Mire végeztek vele, és remegve, egymáshoz bújva feküdtek az ágyban, a két fiú megállapította, hogy soha többé nem akar horrorfilmet látni.  
– Soha többé! – jelentette ki Wolfram, miközben aggodalmasan kémlelte az ajtót, mintha bizony Sadako bármikor bejöhetne rajta. – Soha többé nem akarok ilyen filmet látni!  
– Én sem – osztotta a nézetet Shin Makoku királya. – De ez semmi ahhoz a horrorhoz képest, ami akkor vár ránk, ha Shouri dühtől vöröslő szemekkel hazaér.   
Wolfram egyetértően bólintott, és közelebb bújt a jegyeséhez. És még mindig nem akarta felfogni, hogy hihette a Nagy Bölcs, hogy a Kör nem félelmetes. A szőke életében először, ha csak gondolatban is, megkérdőjelezte Murata Ken ítélőképességét. Persze, erről mélyen hallgatott. De elhatározta, soha többé nem akar látni egyetlen horrorfilmet sem, mert azokhoz képest még a Homoki Medve is ártalmatlan, bolyhos kis lény.

 

Vége


End file.
